User talk:Venage237
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giovanni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 03:04, August 30, 2010 Thanks for adding the pages about Yubel and prof. Viper.. I was planning to do them soon, but you spared me the agony of watching the series again! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 12:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for adding the villains from No More Heroes (2), you're really doing a good job here! I'm sure the community really appreciates it! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 21:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Please try not to make the pictures too large, as it ruines the lay-out of our articles. Thanks in advance! Amnestyyy 15:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Answer to your question Hi, Amnesty here! Queen Misery is taking a (perhaps permanent) break from this wiki, so I though I might as well answer your question. Only admins can delete pages, so if there is a page that needs to be deleted, you can either add the Deletion template or ask an admin on their talk page. I'll see to it the page you mentioned will be deleted. If you have any question you can ask them on my talk page. Amnestyyy 06:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ First, you have to save a picture on your pc. Then, if you edit a page, you click the "add a photo" button, and then you'll get a screen with "browse" (I think, my pc is in a different language, so you might get a different word, but it'll have the same meaning.) then you select the picture on your pc, click "Upload" and then "add picture". Hope I helped you. If there is anything else, or if my explanation wasn't sufficient, please let me know. Amnestyyy 18:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it works the same way as pictures, though I'm not surem I don't use videos much... I'll try it myself and if it works different, I'll let you know. Amnestyyy 00:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Template If I add the Plagiarism Template to a page, I've got a good reason to do so. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't remove it, unless you rewrite the entire page as well. (This is not meant as a bitchy remark, but I'm getting a bit fed up by all the plagiarism on the wiki (mostly unregistered contributors) and if people go removing the template, nothing will be done about it.) Thanks in advance! Amnestyyy 19:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. If a page has a picture on it, it isn't neccessary to add another picture that shows the exact same thing (in perhaps a slightly different pose). Most people don't approve of others removing their pictures from pages, simply to replace them by their own pages (I'll admit that I'm one of them). Amnestyyy 21:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Reed edit Thanks for editing my page on Reed Richards (Marvel Zombies). I forgot to mention he was a tragic villain. I mean, after all, he only went insane because his children were eaten. Maxwell Cohen 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Congratulations you know Venage I'll admit I'm surprised - you got off to a rocky start here but you really have shown improvement and a desire to contribute positively, which shows you do know a lot of interesting stuff.. unfortunately admins and users alike are increasingly paranoid due to an influx of troll account (such as the one that vandalised multiple user pages) and strange IPs that are causing mayhem but you actually seem to listen to advice so I thank you on that regard Inferno Pendragon 22:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Inferno on that one. I'll admit I wasn't really happy when I saw you came back, but it seems you've learned your lesson and are now indeed a great contributor. Keep up the good work! Amnestyyy 23:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Only bureaucrats can promote users to admins. They pick out the "top contributors" and promote them. Amnestyyy 18:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) question is, why do you ask? normally people are happy to contribute - those who ask specifically for admin powers are suspicious Inferno Pendragon 18:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree on that point, it does seem strange you are asking for admin powers all of a sudden Queen Misery 19:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: He was just another annoying troll, but he won't be back for a few months. Best not to contact him anymore. Amnesty 20:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey you did well reverting the works of the troll - the image the troll kept adding is a meme from 4chan (the reason is to piss people off and attract attention).. if you ever have to deal with them again I'm sure you know the steps by now (namely revert, ignore and if needed ban) Inferno Pendragon 20:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help The picture looks fine the way it is now. If I were you, I wouldn't change it anymore, it might only get worse. Amnesty 18:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Deletion Template Hello there. Please don't delete Deletion Templates from articles. That's a job for the admins on this wiki. We check whether or not a page should be deleted and will act accordingly. Thanks in advance. Amnesty 19:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi there ! Thanks for adding Father back into the "Omnipotent" category, I haddn't even noticed that the article was removed from it. Balthus Dire 22:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Note Thank you for adding pictures to the "Slip (Leader of the Nasties)" and "The Nasties" pages. Interstate2011 22:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category Can anyone tell me how to make categories? ZombieKiller123 01:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Thanks 19:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 ... First and final warning, Venage - Do NOT try and test me when it comes to categories.. the categories are deleted for a reason Queen Misery 14:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem User: Football101 Football101 has been creating Scooby Doo articles nonstop, and making two articles for each single villain, the monster and the actual person, respectively. I have taken it upon myself to merge all these, and have warned him to stop doing this three times now. He blatantly ignores my messages and continues to spam this site by creating two articles for one character. This guy needs to be blocked so the message will get through to him.Moleman9001 22:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) There is only one Demons category Hi, sorry to disturb ya but we have a problem: I've found this so-called "Demons" cateogory some poor nutjobs created and I was recommanding that we gotta rename the current "Demon" category to "Demons" & get rid of the other category, please. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Why Count Her? Why count Miss Finch as a control freak? Interstate2011 21:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. She sure has concern for all families consisting only of animals being of the same kind. Interstate2011 21:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! "MIDRIFF VILLAINS"?!?!?! Are you serious?! Please explain this to me NOW! Moleman 9000'' 00:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC)'' • Yet you consider it "valid"? Moleman 9000'' 01:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Why it's unneccessary Because the Hydra and all of its heads are covered on the Hydra (God Of War) page. MajinAbura 22:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I need your opinion Hello there. Can you please have a look at this? This is about a HUGEproblem and I do think that we need everyone available not only admins. I know you are a regular contributor here and I think you could help us a lot. Please prove me right. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 01:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh believe me there is a CONSIDERABLE amount of problems. Here is a list but I am warning you, take some time because it is loooong. *'Plagiarism' : You said it. We have a crapload of it and it is hard to notice, I am not teaching you anything. *'One line articles, articles with only one paragraph and/or template' : That are never expanded. *'Messy articles' : With information about the background/role in the story/powers/personality/appearance mixed and hardly distinguishable. I grant you that these are quite rare but still. *'Articles lacking basic information' : Even rarer but awful, a mix of the two above, when the story from which the villain comes is not even included, nor even what he does in the story. (Have a look on the first version of the Egg Witch page for instance. ) *'Poor syntax and orthograph' : Rare but awful, and often a mix between the three above, to add insult to injury. *'Characters who are not villains' : There is a reason we have the jerks versus villains and villainous jerks policies you know. *'Pictures' : I've noticed you did a splendid work by providing pictures for many articles so you must know what I am talking about. From the many articles without images; the images put twice on the same pages; to the orgy of unneccesary pictures on some. (There were once about twenty needless images of Salt beating the (censored) out of Gohan on both the Salt and Garlic Jr pages once, and this is only one example.) *'Deleted pages' : As you know it is forbidden to recreate a deleted page without admin consent (ie: one or more admin convinced or their usefulness, we are not ogres.) Yet, so many of them reappear again and again and again. It is quite the game for trolls and cyber-morons. *'Category Abuse' : THE BIGGEST AND MOST AGGRAVATING PROBLEM. If my memory serves me well, you once removed absurd categories like "Doctors and Scientists" and "Electrokynetic Villains" from Gary Smith right? Well almost every of our more that 13000 pages suffers from it!!! Lots of new useless users consider adding categories as a game without bothering to read the description. More than a half of the "secondary villains", "complete monster", "big bads", "anti hero" do not correspond to the definition of the category at all. Among even more ludicrous examples: I removed Bin Laden from "Dark Lords" more than once for crying out loud! (No kidding.) And let's not talk about categories throroughly raped/playgrounds for trolls like "villains with mental illness". While I am in it, the redundant categories in one page. ( for example both "Cataclysm" and "Omnicidal maniac", while the former is about destroying the world and the latter about wiping out life but leaving the planet (mostly) intact. Or "murderer" and "mass murderer" which is the step above... you get the picture.) *'Needless categories' : Another form of category abuse, as aggravating as the first one. Categories are meant for at the very least 15 or 20 entries, and we have a crapload of categories: with less than 10 pages / redundant ("religious" when we have "fanatics") / needless (midriff, albino, actor name played villains, nationality) /downright offensive (gay villains, obese villains) /all of this. For instance "Cobra Operative" is redundant because we have "GI Joe villains". We also have far too many categories for series featuring less than 10 villains. "Naruto Villains", "Star Wars Villains" "Batman villains" are needed because there is loads of villains featured but "9 movie machine"on the other hand... And I don't speak about the debatable ones, which we need to decide whether to delete or not. Like sub-categories for subcategories. ("animal villains" > "canine"/"insectoid"/"arachnid"/etc... OK. But "canine" > "wolves". Well... don't know... *'Mispelled/Deleted categories' : Yes, yet another problem. You know, when you add a category in a page, mispel it and oh shoot, we have a "void" category. (With a page and a list but which has yet to be created/recreated. Most often deleted ones. These one still exist and must be emptied by going trough the list and removing it from each page one by one. Otherwise, some users might still think it is a valid one and add pages to it. As you see we REALLY need help. To answer your question, only Deathwalker, the founder of this wiki, can name you admin. For this you must prove worhty of it through the number and quality of your contributions and your interaction with other users. If you ask me, you are on the right track but you have still a long way to go... asking for being admin might give a bad image of yourself for instance, try not sounding too interested by the position or Deathwalker might think you could abuse it. He can remove adminship as well. (Please forgive me if I sound condescending. That is far from my intention.) But I can assure you that helping with all these problems would be a very good way to prove your worth. Truth to be told, I think that I was appointed mostly because of this. Balthus Dire 14:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories Read the rules and add all categories in one edit. Category scoring is against the rules, and next time I see it, you will be banned for a day, like all other users. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 22:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) We are getting rid of this category problem, and many small categories need to go as well. There is no use for categories with only a few pages in them, such as the Aquaman Villains category. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lots of them, though right now I'm simply deleting them as I find them in the category list. If I need any help with something big, I'll let you know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you want, here is a list of categories (debatably at best) worthy of deletion established by Amnestyy as well as a debate about how to enforce categories. Don't hesitate to have a look and give us your opinion. As I told you, the more help we have, the better. Balthus Dire 14:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hey ummm, thanks for upgrading the Jason Stryker page! My internet is so suckish I wasn't even able to. ._. Problem Users please do not react to users you think are being troublesome, this reaction may be what they are looking for - often trolls will deliberately do this to get a reaction from you.. don't give them the attention and they go away.. if however the user is misguided the block I gave them should suffice to stop them Queen Misery 21:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) You mean that Sleeping Man page? It was no problem. I have a feeling he was merely trolling DisneyVillain 20:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillainDisneyVillain 20:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo Image In order to avoid a edit-war, I'd just like to ask why you think the original picture should be there rather than the one I put. I'm not saying in any way that it's a bad picture, because it isn't, but it seems bland with the white background. I just thought a picture that seemed more colorful would be nicer. Again, I mean absolutely no disrespect with my conflicting edits. User:Tremorfan94 20:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just thought the picture seemed bland with a white background. I understand you gave me credit in the gallery, and I thank you for that, but I thought one with color would make it more livelier. However, if you feel like your's fit better, then I'll leave it be. User:Tremorfan94 True, good point, but with most these, the villains were colorful or bright. The reason why I had changed Mewtwo's was because he was mostly the color white. With Kefka and Zeus, they had particular colors that were very much noticable. But again, if you feel the picture you have there fits better, I'll leave it be. User:Tremorfan94 Thanks Thanks for undoing the edits by Darthmaul. I already did, but I guess he just put it back. I already sorted the problem out with him, orginally with the Jack Skellington page and we both agreed that he is a villain, albeit a redeemed one. He did the same thing to Puss in Boots, as you are aware, and I explained to him why he can be considered a villain, too. Curly-BraceXD 19:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave darthmaul to solve the problem. I'm sure he understands now. As for captainbrady, I think we best contact him about it and hope he understands, as well. Actually, it turns out he created the Kitty Softpaws page, so why he put it up as deletion candidate is beyond me. Curly-BraceXD 19:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) a previous user created a gallery which they did not code properly and it acted like a black hole - absorbing all the categories people were adding: I closed the code to stop the leak.. though it took me a moment to figure out what was happening. Little-Red 18:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Street Fighter I'd be happy to help expand those articles, but if you wnat more information on Street Fighter, you can check out Street Fighter Wiki or Capcom Wiki. MajinAbura 22:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't see anything about Adon being a villain on Street Fighter wiki. The most I can tell is that he's arrogant and wants to possbly obtain the Satsui no Hado. MajinAbura 22:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Cody is stated to still be a good person deep down, despite the fact that he states he fights only because he's bored. As for Q, I have no idea. His alignment is really unclear, he could be a killer or he could be investigating murders and he alternates between being cruel and being restrained, so let's just leave him off. MajinAbura 23:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) About Medic. sorry about adding the catagory. the face the page said he is better off healing other members then actselly fighting may had granted me a wrong idea. Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 11:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Further Discussion http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Categories The following is a blog I created and would like as many people as possible to read and discuss on, I think this is something the community needs to talk on now and is no longer a simple "admins only" solution Inferno Pendragon 21:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nnoitra I forgot about that. I thought it was for his normal weapon. MajinAbura 15:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :P i see you are taking lessons from me now incorporating villain info boxes interesting XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 17:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't very convincing :P it was a joke XD but in short the joke was referencing to villains youve been minitoring for ages now and made some edits on but have yet to add info boxes until now which i was doing all along... in short it twas a joke (yes i meant twas) XD a jokeful observation :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 17:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lol don't be so formal :PUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 17:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox I'm experimenting with new ways of laying pages out, since I plan on writing a Manual of Style for articles sometime soon. The infobox does not provide any important information that is not already in the article, many of the options in it are redundant and it messes up the format and layout of the articles. Hope this explain my motives. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 19:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) We will have a vote about that in the near future, after which I, or someone else, will create a new infobox. Thanks for your concern. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) hey venage, sorry for deleting the picture of G-man but i've been trying to figure out how to make one of those info boxes, but i can't seem to get the gman picture into the little image upload section. if you don't mind could you make one of those for me. you don't need to write anything just leave that to me, i just need you to get his profile into the info box for me okay. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 04:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) thanks venage. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 16:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) does this wiki allow the addition of audio files to articles?ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 17:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) oh no I know how to add audio files myself i was just wondering if this wiki allowed that. saying if i were to add an audio file to a page would you guys delete it or what? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 17:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) About Discord Dear Venage237, why isn't Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic not considered a complete monster? It is because he's comical? If so, why is The Joker considered a complete monster when he is equally as comedic? Is it becausae you can have a monstrous villain who's comedic as long as his/her actions' played seriously? If so, why can't Discord's brainwashing of the ponies not be considered serious. Plus, in one of the murals he was holding some ponies over a fire, and you can hear their anguished screams in the background. Explain to me why he can't possibly be a complete monster. Yours truly,robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 14:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I would never want to be Immortal AND invulnerable. Takes the fun out of life.Chidori1,000 (talk) 14:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) In his Defense True, B1b1 does plagiarize sometimes. Yes, he does add the same picture (just more adjustable). But he means no malice or troll-ish intent. He's a good user with over 10,000 edits, most of them very valid. He's not trying to piss anyone off. He's just trying to help. Tremorfan94 Alright, I'm sorry! I'm wasn't trying to pi$$ off anybody. I'm just tryin' to help with the pictures. I never try to torment you. I know what I done sometimes like now made me kinda a bastard, But that picture I just uploaded was under the full name of the villain, it's of a larger size and it's a JPEG. That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Plus I had no idea what you're talking with the wikiapedia (never been thre nor checked it out) and the other articles I may have or may not yet edited. - Best B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll put up a different picture for you, a fanart jpg picture of Lord N (N) immediately. & you can do whatever you want with it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reminder It is against the rules to remove a deletion template if you are not an admin. Moleman 9000'' 19:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You are wrong. Queen Misery did not say that every single version of Joker should have its own article, just the ones she created. Your article is not notable or different enough. Moleman 9000'' 19:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ResonX I've left a message on ResonX's talkpage. Please inform me if he continues to be a problem and I'll take more drastic action. MajinAbura (talk) 20:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I've looked up the page you've been fighting with ResonX over and I do agree with him that the page is unnecessary, so I deleted it. I recommend putting the info on the main Joker page. But I don't think that ResonX, not being an admin, is allowed to put deletion templates on pages, so I will talk to him about that. MajinAbura (talk) 20:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll restore it briefly so you can get the info back. Then I'm deleting it again. MajinAbura (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Titan Joker To be honest, I don't think Titan Joker should have its own page, the info should just be on the Arkham Asylum Joker page. I'd recommend putting it there, then deleting the Titan Joker page. MajinAbura (talk) 19:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know what you're talking about and that's fine. I think you need to rename the page Titan Joker, then change the name back and leave a redirect behind, you should get what you want. MajinAbura (talk) 20:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Kurama Be happy to. MajinAbura (talk) 23:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Just finish the Kurama page. What do you think? MajinAbura (talk) 05:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) True, but the chakra monsters don't technically have any genders and Kurama itself has never been referred as any specific gender. So while it does sound male, no one's really sure if it has a gender, so let's just call Kurama it. MajinAbura (talk) 15:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) What sleeping man? Buddyrichiedon (talk) 16:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deadpool It has a better view of Deadpool. I'm not saying the older picture wasn't good, though I like the way you can see Deadpool in the new one. Though, that's just me. If you want to undo to my edit, I won't interfere any further. Tremorfan94 Yeah, he does look like a badass in that pic. Fair enough, I suppose. Tremorfan94 About Giovanni I think we should divide up the video game version of Giovanni and create an article about the anime version. This should be done, because the anime version is considered a Complete Monster while the video game version is not. Though, what do you think?18:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC)robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk)Robinsonbecky The Sorrow Yes he is/was a member of Cobra Unit. But the Sorrow isn't really antagonistic in the game. He actually helps Snake frequently and the only antagonistic thing he does is bringing Snake to the spirit world to make him face all those he's killed. But even then, the Sorrow doesn't seem to want to keep him there so he really doesn't do anything villainous. MajinAbura (talk) 19:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Questions I'll see what I can do about those two. Also if you want to write about Oni, I think you kist just add a section on the Akuma page since he's just an alter ego of Akuma. MajinAbura (talk) 18:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Big the Cat Big is one of the characters on Eggman's side on the Sonic Adventure 2 multiplayer, though it was just a joke it still gives him the right for a page on this wiki.--DrNefarious (talk) 12:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) New Category It makes sense since we have Telekinetics and the like, but shouldn't it be "Aerokinetic Villains", since they control the power of air/wind/etc? Tremorfan94 No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I knew the diffences, what I was trying to say was if we should rename the category since we call pyrokinetic villain "Pyrotic Villains", telekinetic villains "Telekinetics" and so forth. Calling them "Aerokine'sis' Villains" just seemed odd sounding. Tremorfan94 Chapters 1-606... Not eally and after reading the entire series up to date and following it, Gaara has never ONCE shown the capacity to manipulate wind...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 05:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Pitchfork Users One quick question: Is that new category "Pitchfork Users" set up by Freakyfred244 supposed to be like Spear Users or Staff Wielders? That's what I wanna know. Nevermind. Problem solved - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Venage237! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) The Order (DmC) Hi Venage237. I've been meaning to ask you something. Since you've added Vergil (DmC) on the acccount of the fact he's sorta bad guy at the final level of the game, does indicate and includes The Order (DmC) as either a villainous group, or just leave them alone as a group of good guys? Just outta pure curiosity. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Venage237, are you gonna answer my question? Yes or no to adding The Order (DmC) here on the Villains Wiki? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:30, January 31, 2013 (UTC) That's ok, man. & thank you, that's all I needed to hear. I've gotta get ready for work. Good thing it's Thursday since I only worked 4 days a week. I'll talk to ya later when I get back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Problem Hey Venage237. I wanna talk to the rest of you guys (well, you first since I don't know which one of the top wiki contributors who I needed to talk to) abou this weird and annoying problem that happened like 2 days ago. I tried to get rid of it the second time I went back editin' but it comes appearin' each I edit on the first time it appears upon finishin' an article or a category. I'm gonna need some help with solvin' this problematic nuisance - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Tags I think I figured it out about what's up with this tag epidemic. Even though I don't who or what keeps botherin' me with the crap or why. But I only know how (just not entirely): the tags only appeared to me only on library computers (like me @ the Aurora Public Library in Aurora, Colorado for example) but not on other different PCs like my own computer. That's all I know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The Dissenter Yeah, sure thing, bro. While I'm @ it, I'm uploadin' photos of Cyber Nazo. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Anytime. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jack Cayman I watched the ending of the game and he doesn't really say that he just wanted to kill. And also, Jack doesn't kill any innocent people, just the other killers of Deathwatch. Jack may enjoy the competition to some extent, but if he wanted to just be a killer, he could've joined Deathwatch without FBI support. Thus, I don't feel he qualifies as a villain. MajinAbura (talk) 12:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Brian Griffin I really don't watch Family Guy, so I really can't say if he's a villain or not. MajinAbura (talk) 16:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) User:CaptainCj's pictures I added a photos weeks ago. Add them which villains' defeats, despairs or deaths. 's death]] 's death]] 's despair and later death]] Argosax Hey Venage237. I'm not. Plus the picture wasn't blurry as you thought. For what I can tell, it looked quite clear as daylight & Argosax still looked a bit humaniod in his true, angel form as he sorta looked down as the camera. But I guess we could rename it to Argosax.jpg, I mean if that's ok with you, bro. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Damned Chessmen Awesome, Venage237. I liked it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Lilithmon Hmm. Now you mentioned it, mine looks kinda small in the distance. How about this: rename your picture to "Lilithmon.jpg" that way it'll work. What do ya say? I'm not mad. I'm just glad to be back home where I belonged. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) That won't be necessary with the other 2 Digimon villains you mentioned. I took care of the Piedmon infobox with my Piemon picture. & as for Kurata page, the "Professor Akihiro Kurata" is totally ok. I originally created it by changin' it from the original gif picture of Kurata & made it bigger. That's pretty much it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Friend of the H(h)ero copycats Yeah, my bad about that. I've just found out we have a problem. Some misguided dudes just created 2 copycats of the real "Friend of the hero" category. I'm gonna need help on gettin' rid of it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Juvenile Sloar Not now. This troll named Hbk2221 who kept pickin' fights with everybody, kept yellin' & swearin' @ me today for reason. He won't leave me alone. Could you help me block him? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Broly's redemption Okay, in the game Supersonic Warriors 2, in one of the story options, Broly after being defeated on New Planet Vegeta travelled to Earth. He then ended up getting amnesia, he encountered Hercule/Mr. Satan, he then ends up befriending him. Eventually he encountered the Z-fighters, he nearly goes back to the dark side, but then ends up not doing so, becoming a permanent good guy as a result (although the ending implies that his irritation of Goku is still present, although its no longer murderous). Basically, its a retread of how Buu was redeemed in the main series. Hope that explains it for you. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kurt Zisa Oh! I didn't see that. Sorry. --DragonDude83 (talk) 17:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The Beauty & the Beast Unit That's what I thought. Possibly presumed dead. But it's your page. Your call. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Desperado Enforcement LLC I know. I saw it. & it's goin' great. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday What's up, Venage237. Today's my birthday & I'm just turning 26. Thank you. I really appreciate it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Tartarussian & Plutonian I'm just curious & I gotta ya real quick. Should we make a combined page or seperate pages for Tartarussian and Plutonian? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC) We'll figure something out. Maybe we should try askin' the admins & see what they think. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I've speak with my friend Anobi about it, & she says we can do the combined page for the 2 demon giants since they both behave the same, and thus require the same strategy. Neither has any dialogue or personality, either, so we kind of treat them like other paired enemies such as Mephistos and Fausts, Scarecrow (Arm) and Scarecrow (leg,) etc. Though, the arguement can be made that they are two separate entities, and could feasibly (successfully if you will) have their own pages. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Roger. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll give it a shot, buddy. On my way. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol I didn't know that. Shoot. I just delivered it anyway. So it's cool, right? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC)